elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A False Front (Stormcloaks)
|faction = Stormcloaks |type = Civil War quest |QuestID = CWMission03 }} A False Front is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must recover order from an Imperial Legion courier, have them forged to become misleading, and provide the new false documents to the Legion. Background Galmar Stone-Fist has sent me to intercept the Imperial Courier passing through the area and relieve him of his documents. I am then to return to base camp where I will receive forged documents that I, posing as an enemy courier, will deliver to the enemy commander in Morthal. Objectives #Find the Imperial courier #Retrieve the Imperial courier's package #Bring the documents to Galmar Stone-Fist #Bring the forged documents to Legate Taurinus Duilis Walkthrough Ulfric Stormcloak is pleased with the victory at Fort Sungard and the liberation of the Reach from Imperial hands. With the production of Skyrim's rightful Silver Mines halted and the enemy buried in an avalanche of pain and retribution, Ulfric bestows a new nickname - Snow Hammer - as well as a small token of his appreciation. His next orders are to report to Galmar Stone-Fist at the Hjaalmarch Stormcloak Camp to initiate the next leg of the "Liberation of Skyrim:" "Now that the Empire has been driven from the Reach we can put a stop to the raping of her silver mines. That silver belongs in Skyrim. Multitudes of our enemies are buried in an avalanche of pain and retribution delivered by your hands. I shall call you Snow-Hammer now. You show great passion for battle, and compassion for those we fight for. You are becoming indispensable to our cause. We do what we do out of love for our brothers and sisters. Here, take this as a token of such love reciprocated." What's next? "You're needed in Hjaalmarch. There's much to be done." :What exactly will I be doing out there? "You'll be doing whatever Galmar tells you to do, and causing as much mayhem as possible for the Empire and any Jarl who supports them." :Understood. "Talos guide you." or "Go with the gods." or "For Skyrim!" Galmar wishes to send false orders to the Legate in Morthal. In order to do this he needs real Imperial Orders to forge. Imperial couriers often stop at the nearby inns at Dragon Bridge and Rorikstead. If an innkeeper can be persuaded to help, the orders can be more easily intercepted: Reporting for duty. "Need you to deliver some false orders to the Imperial Legate in Morthal. But first we need to get our hands on some Imperial orders to make the forgeries. The inns at Dragon Bridge and Rorikstead are frequent stops for Imperial runners. See if you can't "convince" one of those innkeepers to help you. One way or another, get me those documents. What do you say?" :I'm not sure. I need to think about it. "I see. Well, make it quick, or do you have better things to do than fight for the people of Skyrim?" :Consider it done. "Good. Don't die out there." or "We all have faith in you." or "Go with the Nine." or "Don't screw this up." or "That's what I wanted to hear. Good luck out there." or "Good. You've got real fire in you. I like that... Talos guide you." or "Good. And remember - keep the gods, and they'll keep you." or "I knew I could count on you." Finding the Imperial courier As indicated by Galmar, two inns are possible locations that an Imperial Courier might be located, Four Shields Tavern in Dragon Bridge, and Frostfruit Inn in Rorikstead. If Whiterun has been captured by the Stormcloaks, and if the Dragonborn is in the town, the courier will attack the guards there. Dragon Bridge is the closest location to the camp and ultimately most advantageous to pursue. Speaking with Faida at Dragon Bridge or Mralki at Rorikstead regarding the courier will initially garner little information, as they both respect their patrons' privacy. However, they can be paid, persuaded, or intimidated into revealing that the courier has left and can be caught up with or his return waited for: Seen any Imperial couriers lately? :His life is in danger. :Maybe some gold will help? : ''"Seems your purse is lighter than you thought."}} :I don't have time for this. I can get rough with you if I have to. "Now, now! That won't be necessary. He was here... ..." :Never mind. "Hmph." Note: they will say, "He was here, but he left... ...," as well as a unique response depending on the reply chosen by the Dragonborn, for any answer chosen. If asked, "Seen any Imperial couriers lately?" again after the information has been given, they will only repeat where he is. Or, if the courier is found still at the inn, he can simply be pickpocketed for the order while he is at the bar. Retrieving the courier's package Starting from Rorikstead is less desirable, as the courier is running from Rorikstead to Dragon Bridge and is halfway in between once his location is learned. A fast steed would be necessary to catch up with him before he reaches his destination. Alternatively, he can simply be met en route when starting from Dragon Bridge. Waiting for him in the inn is also undesirable, as demanding the documents will ultimately end up in "hostile negotiations" and a 1000 gold bounty for murder will be incurred; plus however much while fighting off the guards. If spoken to at either of the inns, the following conversation will occur: "Can't stop to chat, citizen." I'm not here to talk. I'm here for those documents. "Is that so?" Never mind. "Hmph." If the first option is chosen, he will then pull out his sword and attack the Dragonborn. If killed, a bounty of 1000 will be obtained. Meeting the courier on the road and fighting him in seclusion is ideal, as it allows for stealing his armor, as well. If meeting him outside Dragon Bridge, the Dragonborn may find him in combat with a dragon. Pickpocketing the documents at any time is another possible way to continue the quest. If a bounty is not wanted without having to pickpocket, they can ask the Courier for the package. Of course, he will not hand it over and, instead, will fight. This will trigger the Dragonborn's follower, who will then attack him and most likely kill him. They can then loot it from his corpse bounty-free. One can also intimidate him in Rorikstead in which he attacks you and the guards attack the courier since the guards are now Stormcloaks. Forging the documents After returning to Galmar with the Imperial Documents, he notices that they contain more information about Stormcloak movements than he had originally anticipated, but the Imperial Fort Snowhawk is in need of reinforcements. He quickly alters the document in favor of the Stormcloaks and orders it delivered to Legate Taurinus Duilis in Morthal: "Good work! Let's see what you got. Hmm... They know more of our plans than they thought... Not good... Oh, what's this? Fort Snowhawk is in need of reinforcements... We'll make sure they won't be getting those... Give me a moment while a make a few, um, "corrections" to these reports... There we go. Make sure those forged documents get to the Legate in Morthal. They should give them the wrong idea... and give us the advantage." Remind me - what am I supposed to do? "Make sure those forged documents get to the Legate in Morthal. They should give them the wrong idea... and give us the advantage." Delivering the forged documents The Legate will be waiting in his quarters in Highmoon Hall. Approaching him in appropriate garb will aid in the deception, but regardless, the Legate will be satisfied with the forgery. With the "new" information in hand he will make the necessary provisions and indicate that the Moorside Inn would be a nice place to get a drink for a job well done. Instead, return to Galmar with news of success. Taurinus' response to the Dragonborn will differ depending on what armor they are wearing: I have important documents for you, sir. "Is that so? Lost your uniform along the way did you, soldier?" :Ditched it for this. Easier to sneak past the enemy. "I suppose it would be. Good thinking. Thank you soldier. Let's take a look at these reports... I'm waiting on word about reinforcements for the fort... Good, they're on the way. And we have some information on enemy troop movements. Excellent. Stormcloaks are making it difficult to move around. It's good you made it here in one piece. Why don't you have yourself a drink at the Moorside before you head back?" Or, if the Dragonborn is wearing Imperial Armor, he will not doubt that they are indeed the courier: I have important documents for you, sir. "Thank you soldier. Let's take a look at these reports... ..." Journal Bugs de:Die falsche Front (Sturmmäntel) es:Un falso frente (Capas de la Tormenta) ru:Дезинформация (Братья Бури) Category:Stormcloak Quests